Letters
by driflew
Summary: A series of letters by an ancient warrior to the man he loved. (Zoro POV) (ZoLu AU) [Major Character Death]
1. Months 1-6

**AN: This is a piece of an au I made with maddie (baratiepromise), which I've been sitting on since we made up the au in january. it's mostly finished (and I plan to complete the rest as a project for camp nanowrimo this month), but since today is Maddie's birthday, I thought I'd post the first part today! happy birthday!**

 **tho we made up the plot together, and they've read some of the letters, I added a ton so there's now more than double of what even they've seen**

 **the beginning is slower and the letters are shorter, but it'll get more exciting and longer as it goes! promise!**

* * *

A small island sits above the waves. Long ago it was known as Dawn, but it goes by a different name now. What was once Dawn is now a touristy island known best for its twin cities: one modern, mostly made of hotels and gimmicky shops. The other, ruins, the true Dawn. The main draw is one museum in particular, for one exhibit.

Towards the end of the museum, near the gift shop, is a long hallway. Evenly spaced along the wall are framed letters hung in chronological order. They are handwritten in a long-dead language, and beside each is a placard including a translation, a date, and when necessary, notes on their quality. At the beginning, above the entrance, hangs a sign:

 _This hallway is dedicated to letters from a man to his fiancé. Both men were fighters in their country's army and were killed during war. After the death of the recipient of the letters, Luffy, all of the letters were returned to what is believed to have been Luffy's home. They were preserved by chance, and were discovered by archaeologists excavating the ruins of the nearby city._

A museum guide stops below the hanging sign and turns to her group. Only some of them are paying attention. Those who aren't are focused on other exhibits in the room they're still inside. There's a few looking above her, reading the sign. There's a young couple in the back, distracted by each other. The guide clears her throat, getting everyone's attention.

"The letters are right through here. You can read at your own pace. Start whenever you'd like."

* * *

 **Month 1 - July**

Luffy,

I'm sorry I couldn't catch you to say goodbye. I was moved so quickly, I didn't have time to find you. I know this isn't as good as speaking face-to-face, but I thought during this stay away we could write to each other. I'm kind of rusty on this letter-writing thing, so sorry if I sound a little awkward for a while or if I don't know what to write about. I think this is worth a shot, though. Anything to get to hear from you is it in my eyes.

Zoro

—

 **Month 2 - August**

Luffy,

I know, it's been a while. It'll be even longer when you get this, of course. I probably look pretty stupid since it was my idea to send letters and then I took a month to respond, but I've kept your letter in mind since I read it. I just haven't had a chance to write to you, or anything to write to you with. I'm busy with battle, just like you are.

The fighting has always excited me, but it just isn't as enjoyable when you're not by my side. I always knew we made a good team—we're partners, after all—but it's even easier to tell when we're apart.

Love you, too.

Zoro

—

 **Month 2 - August**

Luffy,

I've moved up the ladder a little. I'll reach your rank soon, so you had better start working harder unless you want me to pass you, Captain!

Speaking of, I asked my captain here when would be the next time I'd be able to return. I know it's been barely a month, but being apart is the hardest battle I've fought yet (and without any of the excitement). He said a year at most. It'll be a long time before we meet up again, so I'll send letters at least once a month, promise. I know how irresistible I am, I would hate to deprive you.

Also, are you really going to try and "I love you _more_ " me every time I say "Love you"? Fine.

Love you most.

Zoro

—

 **Month 3 - September**

Luffy,

We haven't been to battle in a while, so I've killed time by making some friends around the camp. I figured that's what you'd do, even if it isn't usually my thing. In my opinion, the only friend I need is a bottle of rum, but I didn't think you'd like that very much.

The first I met was a doctor here, called Chopper. He's fifteen. I vaguely recall you mentioning joining the army at fourteen, chasing after... Well, you know. I don't need to tell you.

Chopper works with a woman, Robin, so I ended up her friend as well. She seems to be a strategist, but spends most of her free time around Chopper, either reading or making morbid comments about his patients. I would hate to be under the knife while she's in the room.

I've also met some of the other soldiers. There's Usopp, who fights with a bow and arrow. He's an amazing shot, unlike anything I've ever seen, but he doesn't seem to be the bravest fighter. There's Franky, who fights hand-to-hand, like you. I've also met Brook, who fights with a sword, like me. We fought a few times at my insistence (there isn't much to do between battles, and we can't afford to lose our edge), but Brook hasn't been unable to beat me.

There's another guy in our group, too, but he's an asshole.

Also, "most-est" isn't a word.

Love you, too.

Zoro

—

 **Month 4 - October**

Luffy,

My new friends and I were able to battle side by side. Though the other army was larger, and there were some injuries among us, we won.

Luffy, I know I've told you before, but someday I'm going to be the strongest man in this army. I set out all that time ago to prove myself, and soon I will. I've been challenging everyone in our ranks to fight, and I have a winning record against all of them. That asshole I mentioned before is pretty close, though. Sanji and I currently have nearly an even record for battles. He's one of the chefs here, and between you and me? For army field cooks, he's not half bad. I think you'd like him (or at least his food). I think you'd like all of them, honestly. I really hope you'll get to meet them, because I think you would get along.

I think a lot of things remind me of you now, way more than they used to. Guess I just miss you.

Love you, too.

Zoro

(By the way, I told Usopp what you said about knowing his father. He's pretty excited about it. Small world, huh?)

—

 **Month 4 - October**

Luffy,

A strange woman arrived at the camp today. I saw her speak to one of the generals, the whole thing being very secretive. I thought it was odd, but even stranger was when she joined my friends and I in our down time. She was also, apparently, friends with Robin, so Robin introduced us.

Her name is Nami. I probably shouldn't be telling you this, since you're not the best secret keeper, but I trust you not to put the life of any friends of mine in danger, so: She's a spy, reporting plans of the enemy to command. She'll be staying with us for a while to help with finances, though. Guess she's trying to stay out of the field. She seems to be someone you would like, too. I really do hope you meet everyone someday.

Love you, too.

Zoro

—

 **Month 5 - November**

Luffy,

Thank you. Your letter came a day early, but I waited a day to open it so you could wish me a happy birthday on time.

My friends threw me a small celebration. Chopper bought me sweets. I don't really like sweets, but I still ate them all. I just couldn't turn him down. If you could see his face, you'd understand (not that you'd get wanting to turn down any sort of food).

A few of the others brought me various forms of alcohol, so I drank my heart out. They joined in, of course. Guess it was just as much a gift to themselves as it was to me. Nami can hold her alcohol just as well as I can. Who knew? I enjoyed myself, even though I'm not usually the party type.

The days leading up to my birthday, Nami's information brought for me a success in our latest battle. We also celebrated that last night, so now everyone is hungover. The light I'm writing by hurts my eyes, but I wanted to be sure I thanked you. My birthday would have, of course, been more fun if you were with me. We always have next year, right?

By the way, I did include a smaller candy which I stuffed in my pocket when Chopper wasn't looking. Hope you like it (and that it doesn't get gross by the time you read this).

Love you, too.

Zoro

—

 **Month 6 - December**

 _The writing of the following letter appears more smudged than those previous, like the paper ended up wet in patches and caused the ink to run._

Luffy,

I'm hoping this letter reaches you in time for it to be useful, and I'm sorry I couldn't be with you now. It's about the anniversary of that battle, isn't it? Even a few of those here have brought it up in whispers when they think I'm not listening. Though I don't think most of my friends have realized who you are, some of the other soldiers know I write to you. Even if they don't quite realize the intimacy of us, anyone who knows must be trying not to upset me by bringing it up. I've got the impression Nami and Robin know, since they both asked how I was faring today. Robin even left me the paper to write on. It's not me they need to worry about, though.

I hate that I left you to be alone on the anniversary of their deaths. You know if I could I would be beside you all day, like I was back when it happened. I don't have siblings, I can't even imagine how much you're hurting to have lost yours. It must be harder to mourn by yourself, but you're not alone, I promise. No matter how many miles separate us, I'll always be there for you. Soon, I'll be beside you again, and next year I should be there to ease your pain. But...

There's no easy way to say this, especially not now, but I don't want to leave you in the dark. My stay away has been extended. It'll be about three months more than I thought. I hate I have to delay seeing you again, Luffy. I miss you, and I feel terrible I couldn't be there for you now, when you'd most need company.

Because of all the time I've been gone and everything I'm missing, I've added a gift. It's half a necklace. I'll wear the other half, so you know whenever you wear it that we're connected. I figured you'd understand an oath sworn on something like this, since both of us have made promises like this. Now I've got a promise for you, that I'll be there for you until I see you again (and after, too(.

I love you, too. Don't forget it.

See you soon.

Zoro

* * *

 **AN: thanks for sticking with me this far! I know first person is... not everyone's favorite, and neither is major character death, so it means a lot. I don't know when this is going to update, exactly, but i'll see what I can do. probably about once per week-ish.**

 **also im aware paper would never last this long and you know what. the protagonist in the source material is made of rubber. i think you can suspend your disbelief a little for me here. thanks for reading! -Lew**


	2. Months 7-12

**AN: I meant to put this up on monday, but when monday actually rolled around I just didn't process that monday was, like, happening I didn't even realize that i'd missed my post date until 1pm today. in my defense, tho, i've had one hell of a week. anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The tour guide watches her group mill around, each going at their own pace. Most are around the end of the first year, but one pair hangs back, the young couple from before moving slower than the rest. She'd write them off as being too focused on each other, like most of the air-headed young lovers she sees, but they seem to be considering the letters carefully.

* * *

 **Month 7 - January**

Luffy,

I hope you're feeling better. Though it's been cold pretty much all the time for months, it's really setting in here now. It's harder for us to get food, since suppliers don't want to travel in this weather, especially with how remote we are. I've starved before, so I'm doing alright, but Sanji seems worried. I'm not concerned for him, of course, but I am for Chopper. He's the youngest, he should be eating. I've been giving him most of my food when he isn't looking, since we're cut to smaller meals. I do keep the occasional meal to myself at Chopper's insistence, which is only when he catches me. He is a doctor, after all, he wants me to take care of myself.

When the cold lessens up, we'll be able to reach supplies easier and we'll have food again. Until then, we'll manage. We're a strong group.

I hope you're faring better than us.

I love you, too.

Zoro

—

 **Month 7 - January**

Luffy,

It snowed here recently. We were out on the battlefield, freezing our asses off, and it started snowing! I know you would've loved it, but all the others were just annoyed. We don't exactly get the same fancy coats those World Government guys get.

However, we're better fighters than they are, so I write to you now bundled up in a dead man's coat. In my defense, he's definitely not using it.

I wish you could join me. Snow just isn't appealing without you.

I love you, too.

Zoro

—

 **Month 8 - February**

Luffy,

You named a snowman after me? I'm honored, truly. I doubt his hugs are as good as mine, though. Just wouldn't be as warm. I'm glad you're having fun over there on your little winter break. Unfortunately, these days have been much colder to us.

We were surprised in a battle. Hunger left us unprepared to fight. If my handwriting seems messier, it's because I was stabbed. Before you worry for me, here's a bit about the fight. I'll tell you in advance that, of my friends who did battle, I fared best.

Nami and Chopper didn't battle. Nami had to avoid being seen so she didn't blow her cover, and Chopper and Robin spent the fight tending to wounded. Robin helped bring soldiers to the infirmary while Chopper dealt with them. She did some fighting, but she's powerful enough to have went mostly unharmed. God help the men who tried to challenge her, though.

Usopp broke his firing arm. An enemy soldier got to him, and though he did his best to hold out, he usually doesn't fight hand-to-hand and no one was able to reach him in time to help him. He did defeat his attacker, but not before suffering, unfortunately. Sanji was hit in the chest and broke one of his ribs. He's bedridden right now, so he can't cook. He's not happy about it.

Brook has been unconscious since the battle. He sustained a head injury, so now he has a pretty big wound there. We aren't sure if he'll wake up, but Chopper is a fantastic doctor, so I think he'll be alright.

Franky was hit the worst of all of us. He ended up against a tougher opponent, and he when I saw him get carried into the infirmary, he looked like he'd been run over by their entire army. He survived, he's conscious, and he claims he's feeling "super." We're all worried about him anyway.

If you have any good news, I would love to hear it. I'm sure the others would, too.

I love you, too.

Zoro

—

 **Month 9 - March**

Luffy,

Thank you for the update. It always makes me happy to hear you've been doing well. Your new friend, Jinbei, seems like a kind man, especially with him helping you so much. It's good to hear someone is keeping you company while I'm gone, and an old friend of your brother's no less! It really is a small world.

Are you still sneaking out the way you used to? I remember you grabbing me whenever you were bored and pulling me off to wherever you wanted. I miss doing that, honestly, but there's not really anywhere to sneak off to. Laying out in a field for a while was always nice, but I doubt it'd be the same without you. I can run off to nap anytime, but those days with you felt more like going out on an adventure rather than just going out to relax. You always did have a way to make life more exciting.

I remember one of the last times we did it, you took me out to the edge of the woods and I carved our initials in some tree, then got lost on the way back (which wasn't my fault). You'll have to tell me if you can still find that tree. Think anyone's seen them yet?

I love you, too.

Zoro

—

 **Month 9 - April**

Luffy,

My injuries are healed. Usopp and Sanji have recovered from theirs, too, and Brook woke up not long after I sent my last letter. Since the weather is improving, food should be easier to get.

The only one who hasn't recovered is Franky, who's still pretty beat up. Though fighting wouldn't be impossible, Chopper thinks it would be best if he went home. He says Franky's legs, which were hurt pretty bad, might hurt for his whole life if he isn't careful now. Franky seems in high spirits, though. He says he's going to try and stay to build weapons instead of fighting or going home.

In worse news, we'll be going to another battle soon. I usually wouldn't be worried—I'm strong, after all—but I've got a bad feeling about this one. Maybe it's just the last battle getting to me.

I love you, too.

Zoro

—

 **Month 10.5 - April/May**

Luffy,

Though I'm writing this in April, by the time you get it it'll probably be May—happy birthday, by the way. I wish I could send you a gift, but unfortunately, I'm... a little held up in the infirmary right now, under the strict orders of Chopper to stay put. Can't go shopping like that. Here's what happened:

In the last battle, I sustained a pretty terrible injury. I tried fighting a man much stronger than I am. He broke two of my swords, then cut me in one clean and impressive motion from my shoulder to the opposite hip. I thought for sure he was going kill me, that I'd be cleaved in half right there on the battlefield. I'm lucky to still be here in one piece to write to you.

Right before he hit me, though, I found myself thinking (and maybe it wasn't the best time for that, but to be fair, I knew I wasn't going to be able to dodge him). Time felt like it was slower, and I felt like I had all the time in the world to consider my life which was about to be over.

I thought about an old friend. Once I'd promised her I would be the greatest. I thought of you as well. Once I'd promised you I would come back to you.

As I was bleeding out in the dirt, I thought most of the promises I would be breaking. Before, I would've only thought of my promise to be the greatest, but back then I was thinking of you both. I've been bedridden for a few days, and I'm still thinking. You're messing with my head, Luffy, because back then I couldn't decide which promise I was more upset about breaking.

I realized out there that maybe (I feel silly writing all this emotional stuff, honestly, it's not something I'm used to), maybe I've been mixed up on my priorities. I love the thrill of the fight, and I still want to be the greatest. After what happened, though, I know I don't just want to be the greatest for the power or the glory or to have a name famous enough to reach the heavens. No, I want to be great for you. I want to see you again. That's my new goal, and I'm not going to be defeated like that again until I've done it.

Before you worry, I'll make a full recovery. I'll be up and out of bed again soon. We might be battling again as soon as I'm up, though. This enemy surprised us and backed us into a corner, and it doesn't look like things are going to go well for us. I hope you're doing better, especially on your birthday.

Wish us luck.

I love you, too.

Zoro

—

 **Month 11 - May**

Luffy,

I'm sorry for worrying you with my last letter, which is why I'm sending you this one. That should be two that arrive for you this month, as an apology.

I'm happy to hear things are going so well with you and your battles. It feels just as good as hearing about my own victories (which I haven't done in a while).

It'll be even longer until I see you again. We lost most of our troops in the last battles, and our enemy wants to finish us off. We're hiding for now, though I'm not sure for how long. I'm not sure how long we even can last. I'm not sure how long I can last, either, Luffy. I miss you. Food is low (again), morale is low, and many of the others seem to believe that victory here is nearly impossible. I won't give up, though, and I have faith in my friends not to do the same. If I turned my back and ran, I don't know how I could ever deserve to meet you again. It's so easy to fight when you know you have something to protect, and I know I'm fighting for a home to go back to with you beside me. I'm protecting a life with you, and for that? I'd do anything. That's why we have a plan.

I can't detail my plan to you. If this letter were to fall into the wrong hands, it'd get us all killed. There are so few of us, it will be hard to fight back if we're found, and having only one doctor doesn't make it any easier. Know I'll be thinking of you, though. This place isn't far from where we met, so it's hard not to. If anything happens to me, don't lose hope. I couldn't ever forgive myself if I knew I stripped away from you the smile which I fell in love with.

I know I have trouble living without it.

I love you, too.

Zoro

—

 **Month 12 - June**

Luffy,

We succeeded. Our infirmary is filled to the brim, but at least I'm here to write to you about it. I'm not here without your help, though. The reinforcements you sent saved our lives, so I'm really glad you got my hint. They even brought doctors to help our wounded, so Chopper has finally got some room to breathe. I'm especially grateful for the letter from which I was hand-delivered by their captain, I might add. A lot of the other guys were impressed.

It's nearly been the year I'd once promised you, and yet the fates continue to tack on day after day to our time apart. We're too few in number right now to safely return, so we're joining into the ranks of our saviors, who are going to head further away from you.

If you and I could have just one day, Luffy, this would all have been worth it. Just one day, it's all I need.

I wouldn't be opposed to more, of course.

I love you, too.

Zoro

—

 **Month 12 - June**

Luffy,

I met someone today. Does the name Koala sound familiar? She said she knew your brother, Sabo. Said they were engaged. She snuck into the army, apparently. We talked about the two of you a while. I can't imagine how painful it would be to lose your fiancé like that. The promise of a life ahead of them...

I know I probably shouldn't be writing this to you. It'll only upset you, and yet... I thought you would want to know she's doing alright. She's devastated, yeah, but she's carrying on. She wanted me to give you her regards.

I love you, too.

Zoro

* * *

 **AN: in my original version of this fic, I had Zoro's writing style as fancier to have him fit more with the historical setting. I ended up changing my mind, but by that point i'd written chapters 1, 2, and 4, so I had to go back and rewrite (and im still rewriting!). this is why Zoro might sound a little fancy in this fic!**

 **also, reviews are super appreciated!**


	3. Months 13-18

**AN: Most of this chapter was written while I was farming for rainbow gems in one piece thousand storm and couldn't do anything distracting on my phone bc i wanted Brook's special attack card and i didnt even GET IT and that tells you everything you need to know about me as a person**

* * *

Though most of the museum is filled with the ambient sounds of chatter, this hallways is always silent. The guide has read these letters enough times that she doesn't feel motivated to try to read them again, and though she'd like to enjoy the silence, there's something heavy about it, especially as her group approaches the second year.

* * *

 **Month 13 - July**

Luffy,

Things are going well here. I've been spending all my time with my 're all doing just fine. It's beautiful out and we're all enjoying it. We're thinking of stopping by the beach for a day when we're near it. Can you swim? I've always liked the water, so next time I see you, we can go. Not like you'd have to worry if you couldn't swim, though. I wouldn't let you drown.

Nami is supposed to leave soon, going back into the field and spying for us. It's an incredibly dangerous job, so we're all worried for her. Our enemies aren't kind to spies, but she's damn good at her job, so she promises she'll be fine. Though I fully believe she's capable, I don't like to see her go off to something so risky where none of us can help her if she needs it. Mostly, though, I just don't want to see her go.

I ended up loving these guys way more than I thought I would, Luffy, I'd be devastated if something happened to her or any of the others. I've been lucky so far, and all I can do is hope my luck keeps until this war ends. I want all of them to join me and you after the war, whatever we end up doing.

You know, now that I've written that down, I'm realizing I've never really thought about what our life would be once we got out of all this.

I love you, too.

Zoro

—

 **Month 13 - July**

Luffy,

Can't swim, huh? Is that true, or are you just using that as an excuse to cling on to me when we go swimming? Not that I'd complain, of course...

A bit more seriously, Nami left today. My friends and I spent the entire day up to her leaving trying to spend time together. We ended up throwing her a small going-away party, which delayed her leaving a few hours. She complained, but she didn't actually make any effort to leave before the party was finished. We got to talking during our party, sharing our stories. Here's the short versions:

Nami told us she started in this because her village became occupied by criminals and the World Government wouldn't help them. After her mother was shot, she joined our side, spying as a child to help save her home. She's still trying, though she believes they'll be free soon.

Usopp said he started off because he wanted to find his father, who'd left him to fight. He left home when his mother passed away and hasn't been back since. He reminds me of you, since you left seeking family, too. Hopefully he'll be luckier.

Sanji left home to escape a family he didn't want to describe and ended up starving on the streets. He was taken in by a chef. The chef showed him how to cook while working in the army's kitchens, and he's being doing it ever since.

Chopper was thrown out of his home when he was barely a few years old and taken in by an ailing doctor who instilled in him a passion for helping others before his own death at the hands of a corrupt king. He was taken in by another doctor, who taught him everything he knows. He joined our ranks when he learned we were trying to overthrow the same people who's gotten his father killed.

Robin's home was destroyed by the government. Out of everyone, she was the only survivor. They said her home was too dangerous to exist, but all they'd done was question the government. Her story reached through the army fast enough that she was offered a spot to work alongside the leader of our army, which she did for a few years.

Franky's father was arrested for much the same reason. He knew something the government didn't want him to, and they arrested him on treason. Franky couldn't stop them, and he was executed. Franky's been here ever since.

Brook didn't specify how he joined. He said he'd been in the army with a different group of soldiers, but they'd all been killed in an attack. He ended up on death's door after an attack, but he crawled back and found himself alone. He was stuck in the camp to scrape by on whatever supplies hadn't been stolen and what he could forage in enemy territory for 50 weeks before he was rescued. He said his life ended back there in that attack, too, but since he's met us he's got a new start.

The others all met through pretty strange means. The first time Usopp and Sanji met, it was because Sanji went to kick Usopp's ass over Usopp not eating all of his food. Robin met Nami and everyone else while visiting their regiment and decided to stay here. Brook was rescued by a team led by Franky which landed him here. They're incredibly close-knit, and if I'm honest... I'd like to think that I've fit into this group, too. Though I haven't even known them a year, it's like I've known them my whole life. It feels like… almost how I feel about you. Like family.

By the way, they asked me about you. They're all very interested in the man who captures my attention so often. I told them about how we met. I think they consider you a friend, too, even if they haven't met you (though I probably talk enough about you for them to feel like they have). I hope you can meet them someday soon. When we're done with this war, wherever we end up going, we can go together. You should invite your friend Jinbei, too. He sounds like an awesome guy, from what you've told me. I hope I can meet him soon, too.

I love you, too.

Zoro

—

 **Month 14 - August**

Luffy,

I decided to sneak out tonight. I went by myself, once everyone had fallen asleep. It's dark out, so I brought a candle with me, as well as a paper to write to you. I stole a random pen on the way out.

I walked for a while in the dark, alone. It's a nice night out, the only sound being the wildlife deep in the forest. I thought about you.

I'm starting to forget things about you. I forget some of the details about your face, and I'm forgetting some of the specific ways your voice sounds when you talk. I feel like I'm losing you. It's been too damn long since I've seen you, Luffy. I just want to go home.

Things have felt off here for a while. Maybe it's just Nami's absence, but I'm not sure. It seems like something is going to happen, but I don't know what.

The candle I brought isn't very big. I've got it on a low-hanging branch of the tree I'm leaning on to write, but the light it casts is so small that my shadow doesn't even have a head. It'll burn out soon, I'm sure. Whatever, I don't need it for too much longer.

If nothing else, I'm glad it's so nice out. The sky's clear, so I can see the stars above me. If there's one fact I can take comfort in, it's that no matter how far I am from you, we can always see the same sky. It's the same sky I watched beside you every night we'd run away together, just for a few hours. When I watch it, it feels like the world isn't so large.

There's an owl somewhere in the tree above me. I don't see it, but I can hear it hooting. I've only been writing for a few minutes, but I've heard it four times now. I think I should get back to camp soon. Hopefully whatever I'm feeling will pass so I can sleep again.

I love you, too.

Zoro

—

 **Month 14 - August**

Luffy,

A soldier found a box outside of camp today, dropped in the middle of the road. When he picked it up, he said it leaked fresh blood. He brought it to command, and when it was opened, they found it contained the heads and hearts of most of the spies in our army. Robin, who works in command, told us Nami was among them. It'd come with a warning. Some bastard had ratted her and all the other spies out. Any spies who spilled some of our more sensitive plans or the locations of our camps were spared. Nami, loyal to the end, clearly didn't divulge a word. I wish she'd betrayed us instead.

The others are devastated. Chopper's been crying since he heard the news, and Robin's been trying to console him. I haven't seen her mourn, but she's like me. I doubt I'll see her cry. The others are mostly done crying, though it's not like I'd blame them if they still were. It's been a day since we learned about it, and we're still mourning. Of course we are. We should've known we wouldn't leave unscathed but we were allowed to dream, weren't we? She just wanted to help her home, damnit, she didn't deserve this. She refused to rat out her friends and they fucking killed her for it, and someone else took her sacrifice and walked all over it. The location of our camp was a secret, you know. It was a secret she died to protect, and they delivered her head to our doorstep.

I went to see the box. It hasn't been moved since it was brought in. It reeked of blood, but I had to look. I don't know what they've done with the rest of her. If I ever find who betrayed us, I'll kill them. I'm furious, Luffy, and I hate that we couldn't help her.

I don't know how much else they know about us. They know where we are, obviously. We're packing up to move camp quickly, but that means putting away all of our weapons and storing them so they're hard to reach. I don't like this. They might know where we're going, too. I don't know what to do. I've been trying to look strong for the others, so they have someone to turn to while they're mourning, but I'm worried.

Something is going to happen. I know it. Whatever it is, I know there's nothing I can do to stop it, either. If something happens, know I've always loved you more than anything, alright? And I'm hiding all your letters, so they can't find where you sent them from. Even if I get killed, I won't drag you with me. You should warn those around you about the spies being caught, though. You might be in danger, too.

I love you, too.

Zoro

—

 _The ink in certain parts of the following letter is smudged in small circles, as if it had gotten wet while being written. It is unclear whether or not this is from rain or another source. The handwriting gets shakier and harder to read as the letter progresses._

 **Month 15 - September**

Luffy,

Four of them are dead. They used the information they got out of those traitorous bastards and four more of my friends are dead. I was injured in battle, but I don't feel anything right now. My chest feels empty. I don't think it's sunk in yet, even though I've seen all their bodies. Shit, Luffy. Five people I love are dead.

They all died heroes. All five of them, amazing to the bitter fucking end. We were caught by surprise, and with all our supplies packed, we were painfully unprepared to fight. We ended up scattered around both the camp and the surrounding forest, so I didn't even know it had happened until the stories came back to us.

The first one I heard about was Sanji. He and a few of our other soldiers were surrounded, and he threw himself into a fight with far more people than he could take on to allow time to escape. They found his body tied to a tree, though it was too charred to recognize his face. The only knew it was him by the shoe on the ground nearby. Self-sacrificial bastard.

Franky used his body as a shield for some kids. Chopper said a young soldier he'd never seen before ran into the infirmary, pleading for someone to help the man who saved him and his friends. Four other young soldiers helped carry Franky in, but he was already gone. Franky was always something like a father figure, especially since most of us didn't have a father. Of course he'd go protecting some kids.

Usopp's body was found face down in the dirt, his neck slit. He'd been unarmed, his weaponry packed for the move. No one knows how he got out there, or what happened. I don't know why he would rush into the fight if he wasn't armed. Maybe he thought he could take someone on, hand to hand? Or maybe he was running to get his weapon and he was grabbed on the way? Some people are whispering that he was a coward, and he was probably running away and he "got what he had coming to him." Usopp wasn't a coward. Usopp was terrified, sure, but he wasn't super strong, not like all of us. Still he fought with us, and he was braver than any of us. I don't believe he just ran away. I've been telling everyone who asks me that Usopp died by going bravely into battle, taking on men twice his size with just his bare hands. Usopp always loved to tell stories about being a brave hero, you know. He always called them lies, and even if most of it was untrue, I don't think he was ever far off the mark.

Robin went out to help fight. Usually she stays by the infirmary, helping move patients in or treat them, but with so many unarmed she wanted to help. I hear she was one of the most impressive fighters on the field, and some of those people were armed. Someone still managed to grab her, though. They cut her arm off at the shoulder, ragged and bloody. She managed to bring herself back into the infirmary, but by the time she did, even she knew she was beyond saving. According to Chopper, she said she wished she'd found somewhere else to die, so he wouldn't have had to watch. I could tell she was happy not to die alone, though.

Chopper wasn't crying, last I saw him. He dried his tears after Robin bled out and he ran off to help treat other wounded soldiers. I want to talk to him, but I don't know he'd even hear me. He's been pouring over some book for an hour now, since everyone is either treated or dead. He didn't even seem relieved to see me or Brook turn up to be treated, but I guess he was just worried we'd bleed out, too. If Franky was a stand-in father, Robin was the mother, and Chopper especially took to them. We took to each other like family, and now they're all gone.

This isn't right. They all deserved to live so much longer.

I'm getting a fucking drink.

I love you, too.

Zoro

—

 **Month 16 - October**

Luffy,

We've buried everyone. We don't have time or resources to send their bodies home, and most of them don't have homes to return to, anyway. Chopper and Brook helped me find a nice clearing for the five of them (we're burying what we have of Nami and Sanji). We don't have coffins, so we wrapped them in their bedsheets. Brook helped me dig the graves. It's not the first time he's had to do this, so he was able to show me how deep the holes should go and how tall they're supposed to be. I did most of it, though. He's much older than I am (late fourties, or something? He was older than Robin and Franky) and he's dug enough graves as is.

Chopper went to go look for flowers, but at this time of year they're all dead or dying. He returned more upset than he left, which is saying something. I'm sure passing by a thousand dying things which trying to search for something living didn't help him feel any better. Nami's murder already hurt him, and this has him completely heartbroken. I told him to get flowers because I thought digging graves would be too upsetting, but telling him to go off on his own wasn't my best choice. Robin was comforting him after Nami died, because they spent the most time together. He was close to Usopp, too, and...

I'm trying to be there for him, but it's hard. Just trying to be is hard right now. I kind of wish you were here, but honestly, I wouldn't want to share the way I'm feeling with you. I'm sure you understand.

It started raining before we could finish burying everyone, filling the bottom of the open grave with water. We knew it would rain, but we're leaving soon and we can't carry their bodies to the next camp. We just didn't have time to wait. We held our own funeral, just the three of us, and laid everyone to rest. It was… nice, I think. They would've appreciated it, I'm sure. Since Chopper didn't really have any flowers, he came back with other, more permanent things he found nice. Some other plants that didn't flower, bright yellow leaves off the trees, and similar things. It wasn't a perfect funeral, but I couldn't forgive myself if we just left their bodies to rot in the woods.

Chopper said someone once told him that so long as someone is remembered, they're never really dead. We used some large stones from the river for headstones, but we couldn't write their names on them. It's up to us to remember them now.

It's been raining a lot recently.

I love you, too.

Zoro

—

 **Month 17 - November**

Luffy,

It's my birthday. We tried celebrating, to take our minds off everything, but it was pretty obvious compared to a year ago how pathetic we looked. I still tried to be excited about our party. I wanted the other two to be happy.

Brook threw himself into it, playing music on an old violin. Chopper did all the same things he would do at any of the other parties we'd thrown. None of our hearts were really in it, though. There's nothing to celebrate right now. I wanted to celebrate with you and everyone else one day. I wanted you to meet them. You would have loved them.

Chopper's been making his way over to my bunk the past few nights. I guess he doesn't like to sleep alone. Night is the time dark memories are strongest, and Chopper has had his fair share of them. I can't imagine what it's like to lose someone as a doctor, especially if you know the person. Franky and Robin died in the infirmary, and it's been eating Chopper up inside for the past month. I just wish he knew it wasn't his fault.

I miss you. I've written that enough and it hurts every time, but I'll keep telling you. I wish I could see you again.

I love you, too.

Zoro

—

 **Month 18 - December**

Luffy,

Does it still hurt? It's December again. Ace and Sabo were killed… how many years has it been now? I remember, back when they died, I held you for hours. I could use that right now.

All that's keeping me afloat right now is that someday soon, I'll see you again. It's been too damn long, Luffy. It feels like every time I try to recall even our softest memories, I'm cut on the edges. If I— WHEN I see you again, this will have all been worth it. You can meet Brook and Chopper, too, and I'll meet any and all the friends you've made. I want out of this fight. I know you don't enjoy it, either. You said you've always wanted to travel, so when I see you, let's pick a direction and walk. I'll follow you anywhere, you know. We can go start a new life and we'll make our own happiness. We won't lose anyone else.

Until then, though, I have a new goal. I can't afford to go soft for you yet. Though I hate this damn war, I'm not don't fighting yet. I'm furious with everyone who hurt those I love, and they're going to pay. I'll take down even more of those bastards than ever before. Hell will be so full of souls cursing my name that you'll be able to hear them every time the sun burns the sky red. The devil will know me long before I meet him, and I'll carve us out a palace in Hell.

How's that for a retirement plan?

I love you, too.

Zoro

* * *

 **AN: one thing i think is hard about this fic is that i feel like zoro is a pretty straight-to-the-point, matter-of-fact dude, so when something shit happens to him, he'd probs just come out and say it. however, when going from a less sad letter to like, someone dying, it might feel too sudden. i'm hoping i handled that well without it being overly jarring? he's also not one to talk much about his feelings, so,**

 **plus depending on which translation you use, he might have a different voice. like, i can think of several different ways its translated when zoro makes luffy promise not to get in the way of his dream in his intro, and they're all different enough to make picking his voice... complicated... but all this makes for the fic to be a sort of fun challenge? and i hope you all enjoy the results!**

 **also (sanji voice) 4/20 blaze it**


	4. Months 19-24

**This chapter is a little late but hey! the next (and final) one can be up as early as tomorrow!**

 **also i promise i didn't just forget the tour group, there's a reason there's nothing about them this time ;)**

* * *

 **Month 19 - January**

Luffy,

It's snowing again. I really don't care for snow, but Chopper loves it. Robin used to help him make snowmen, but now that she's gone, me and Brook did it with him. We built five snowmen before it got dark and when went back inside.

Things are sort of starting to feel normal again, I guess. The three of us have settled into our new way of functioning without everyone. It hurts, but it isn't raw anymore. We're finding out how to be okay again, mostly, but there's always potential for disaster.

We think they're still using information they got from that traitor. We believe the traitor is still alive and helping them, slipping back into our ranks and pretending to spy for us and then taking our secrets back to their home. We have no idea how much they know about us. Every single battle we walk into might be an ambush, and we have no idea how far up this goes.

Do you still have that necklace I gave you last year? I've still got mine. Haven't taken it off since I bought it. I feel like, so long as we've both got it, I'll see you again. Even with everything happening, I don't feel worried. I have faith in you.

I love you, too.

Zoro

—

 _The handwriting for the following letter differs from normal, showing the writer is not Zoro but two different people. The writer is specified in our translation._

 _One line was crossed out several times on the original letter, though our dedicated translation team managed to read and transcribe it. It is written in brackets._

 **Month 20 - February**

Luffy,

CHOPPER: Zoro can't write his letter right now, but he's mentioned before that he likes to write to you at least once per month, so Brook and I decided to write to you for him. Zoro was badly injured in the last fight, though no one seems to know how it happened. No one saw him get hurt, but we found him after the battle on death's door. He should be fine, though, he just needs a lot of rest.

BROOK: The spy in our army reported our location and today we should all have been killed. Last night, though, as if knowing what was to come, Zoro went out on his own. When we found him this morning, he was in the middle of the camp our opponents set up, covered head to toe in injuries. Chopper and I brought him back to our camp to treat him, but other soldiers who surveyed the camp said they couldn't find a single living soldier.

CHOPPER: Zoro's eye is incredibly damaged. I don't think he'll be able to see out of it again, it will probably scar shut. I don't know what that will do for his fighting. The soldiers who found him said he was sitting upright in a chair despite being unconscious, [and on the table next to him was a piece of paper so drenched in blood it was impossible to read].

BROOK: Zoro has told us a lot about you. There are some days where you're all he wants to talk about. Chopper and I feel as if we already know you, so it's hard to believe this is the first time we've ever officially spoken to you. Not that we're really speaking, since this is a letter!

CHOPPER: Zoro's been telling us even more about you than usual. You've really helped him, you know. You mean the world to him, I don't know what he'd do without you. I'm sure he tells you this all the time, but you're basically all that's getting him through everything. All he talks about is how much he wants to see you again. We're really excited to meet you.

BROOK: We're pretty lucky to know Zoro, too. We nearly lost him today, and I don't know how either of us would have handled that. I already lost everyone I loved once, and it's nearly happened a second time. If would be easier if I died myself than to lose even one more person. I can't tell you how relieved I was when Chopper told me he would be okay. Chopper was just as relieved as I was. It didn't look like Zoro could be saved, but Chopper wasn't about to just let him go. I don't think either of us could ever imagine sending you that letter, either.

CHOPPER: Zoro means the world to me, too. He's like a big brother to me. I don't have anyone else, but Zoro being around really helps. You're really lucky.

Your friends,

Chopper and Brook

CHOPPER: By the way, if you know of any good, embarrassing stories about Zoro from before you separated, you have to tell us!

—

 **Month 21 - March**

Luffy,

I'm sorry I missed last month's letter. Brook and Chopper tell me they wrote you one. They also won't let me see whatever you wrote back to them, but the moment I woke up after being near-fatally injured, Chopper started laughing at me. What the hell did they write to you? And what the _hell_ did you respond with?

I'm still sort of out of it. I just woke up, I just really wanted to write to you. I can't think of much to tell you, so how about you tell me how you've been the past few weeks?

I love you.

Zoro

—

 **Month 22 - April**

Luffy,

Tell Jinbei I said hi, then, and that I hope he recovers quickly. Burn wounds are serious, after all. They scar easily and hurt like hell. And you too, you should be more careful. Just because my doctor sent you a letter doesn't mean I want the same from you!

I've been hearing rumors lately. Ever since the loss of our spies, we've been slowly doing worse. I hear we're losing. It's very possible I could die without getting to see you again, you know, no matter how hard both of us believe otherwise.

I became so caught up in my anger a month ago I nearly got myself killed, and for what? I would have left Chopper and Brook with another body to bury, left you with another loved one to mourn… I don't want greatness and I don't want vengeance. I want this to end. I want you.

I love you, too.

Zoro

—

 **Month 23 - May**

Luffy,  
Your birthday is coming soon, and I thought I could just talk about you. No war, no tragedy. Just the love of my life.

You've made me into a hopeless romantic, Luffy. The others used to tease me about going soft, because they said I've always got a dumb look on my face when I get your letters. They even knew when I was thinking about you cuz they could see it on my face, apparently.

I've been thinking about you more now than ever. Right now, I'm thinking about how we met. That day, you saved me in more ways than one. You saved me from an incredibly early death on a stake, and you saved me from an unfulfilling life spent fighting battle after battle, war after war. Before I met you, I wanted to be the greatest. Now I know there are things greater than greatness. We make a good team, Luffy. It's one of the many reasons we fell in love (but I won't get into that. I would never be able to finish a letter on why I love you). I want to see you so badly, I have a question I absolutely need to ask you. In person.

I'm sorry I couldn't get you any sort of birthday gift. We haven't been resupplied in a while, and we've been traveling for miles. This is the first I've stopped, and though I didn't have a gift, I couldn't let you be without love on your birthday. I'm writing to you at an inn, crowded into a one-person room with a few others. Brook and Chopper have been teasing me about that grin, but I can't help it. You make me the happiest man in the world.

I included a flower. I don't know what kind, though I'm sure Robin could've told me. In case it withers away by the time you reading this, the flower's a little red thing with a black center. The color reminded me of you. You always liked that bright red. I remember one time we snuck out while we were stationed by a town shortly after your brothers died, and you wore civilian clothes so no one would notice us. You had the brightest red clothes, though, and the loudest laugh. I can't believe we didn't get caught, but if we had, it couldn't have ruined my mood. You looked the happiest I'd seen you in a long time. Think we'd have been discharged if we were caught?

We could've started a life together, right then and there. That would have been nice.  
Happy nineteenth, love. I love you, too.

Zoro

—

 **Month 24 - June**

Luffy,

I had a strange dream last night. I met you again, but I couldn't get you to look at me. I tried calling out to you, tried taking your hands, but you wouldn't let me see your face. You kept walking away from me, and I followed you through the night. There were dozens of fireflies, but you didn't stop for any of them. You just kept walking away from me.

When I woke up, I realized I've forgotten so much of your face. I can barely remember the details. What color are your eyes? Do you know mine? When you stand next to me, how tall are you? I'm losing track, and I hate it. Two years ago, I could read your letters clearly in your voice. Now I can't even remember what my name sounds like. It's too damn long.

I love you, too.

Zoro

—

 **Month 24 - June**

Luffy,

The war is drawing to a close, and it doesn't look like we'll be the winners. Our forces need to supply somewhere (though we don't know where we will right now), and after we're supplied we don't know what we're going to do. They know our every move, and it's costing us dozens of lives. What are we supposed to do?

It's been nearly two years since I've seen you, and I've been thinking about your offer. You said you're not the kid you once were, running off to join a war you didn't understand because you wanted to see your family again. I'm not the kid I once was, either, sneaking away to join the fray just for the sake of glory and violence. Your purpose for fighting is gone, and so are all of mine. After this battle, whatever happens, I feel the same as you do about it. We should run. Desert. Start our own life, off somewhere else. It doesn't matter if we're selfish. I'd rather be selfish with you than having died after an unfulfilling life. I'd especially rather be a runaway deserter than alive alone, you being killed in some fight alongside the army that was willing to enlist you at fourteen. This place doesn't deserve you. How long would it take for the news to reach me if something happened? I'd wait for your letter and it would never come. Would I ever know? Or would I just wait and wait and wait, hoping for you to come without ever really accepting you'll never arrive?

I don't want to know. I want to know, more than anything, a life with you. Peace could be exciting if you were with me.

Luffy, I wanted to ask this in person, but I don't know when I'll see you again. I want to marry you. When we get out of here, that's the first thing I want to do. Life is so short, and we've both watched so many people we loved die. I can't go any longer and risk not getting to ask, not getting to _act_. I don't have anything to offer you, no money or land or whatever else. All I can offer you is somebody to be by your side when things become hard to bear, and we can find the rest together. First thing after we desert, we can find the first priest who will marry us. A little ceremony, just us wherever we happen to find him, and I'll be the happiest man in the world. Then I'll do what I can to try to make you half as happy as you make me.  
And, if I don't see you again... I believe in heaven, but I'll live again a hundred times if that means I could find heaven beside you again. I swear, we'll meet, even if it takes moving heaven and hell to find you. Whenever we do we'll be married, and we'll be happy.

I love you, too. More than anything.

Zoro

—

 **Month 24 - June**

Luffy,

Nothing could've possibly made me happier than reading your last letter. All I can think about now is what our lives will be when we escape this war. Brook and Chopper won't stop teasing me about it, but how could I not be excited? If they keep teasing me, I'm not going to invite them to come see you with me when we meet up.

Speaking of which, fantastic news! I'll be returning soon! When this letter reaches you, know I won't be far behind. Remember how I mentioned we needed to find somewhere to get supplies? Apparently, you're the ones who'll help us. We'll cross paths in a week, and for two days we'll be resting and resupplying before we part ways again. Two days, however, is long enough. We can leave as soon as I get there. Chopper and Brook want to tag along, so we'll have at least two guests for our ceremony.

Don't bother replying to this letter, I want to hear how you've been in person. You can remind me what your voice sounds like. I'll hold you close and you can tell me everything, so it'll feel as though we were together throughout. We have a lot of lost time to make up for, after all.

With love from _your_ _fiancé_ ,

Zoro

—

 **The Unopened Letter**

 _The final letter was found at what is believed to be the home of Luffy, which you may have seen marked on your tour of the ruins. They were present in a box of his things, believed to have been sent home with his belongings from the army. Shortly before Luffy was able to receive this letter, he was captured. It is assumed his execution followed shortly thereafter._

There's no easy way to say this. We were caught. I'm going to be killed. Executed. I was promised last words, they promised to deliver them. I'll write as much as I can till they get impatient.

I'm sorry we couldn't see each other again. If I had gotten to see you, I'd be at peace, but I know I won't be able to rest unless I've laid an eye on your face one last time. I can't break my promise. I'll find you again somehow, Luffy, so wait for me, please. I've said it before, but I'll move heaven and hell to see you if I have to. You've got no idea how much I wanted to be married, how much I looked forwards to running off with you. To everything we could've done. I'm so sorry.

Don't despair, though, please. I could never forgive myself if I took away your happiness. In that case, I'd deserve hell for the worst of all crimes. I remember how you were after Ace and Sabo. You hit the wall with your head so hard you put a crack in stone. Don't do that. I don't want to be the source of any of your pain.

I can see my executioners are getting impatient. There's so much I wish I could say to you, Luffy. There's just not enough time in the world. We shouldn't have thrown all ours away like we did. You know, I think we would've made great farmers. I would give anything to see you one more time, even in the state I'm in now.

I'm sorry this letter is so hard to read. I haven't eaten in weeks. My hands barely feel as if they'll obey me. I guess this army treats all their prisoners the same, ties them up to a pole and leaves them like that. I imagined you as I wasted away there, coming to rescue me as you did all those years ago. It's the only thing that kept me from giving in. All these years, you've been the only thing that's kept me from throwing myself into battle without any care. I care about you. I care about you so much, more than anything.

Remember back when we were still in the same battalion, and you'd wake me up in the middle of the night so we could slip out and spend time together? And you'd take my hand, and you'd tell me about where we were going next, and we'd spend all night, side by side, in fields or forests or wherever our army had marched. I'd always complain I was having a good dream as you pulled me out of bed, but do you want to know a secret? My nights out with you, those were the best dreams of all. You're the greatest dream I could ask for. Though, when I'd see you the next morning, exhausted and grinning wide enough to outshine any star we'd seen the night before... I don't think it was any secret. I hope my love was never a secret to you. When they lead me off to kill me, I'm going to remember those nights. I imagine that our life would've been just like that. I used to dream I'd be the greatest, but Luffy, our life was my dream. You were my dream. If death is an eternal rest, I can't imagine I'll be able to enjoy it, because even heaven wouldn't be as great a dream as the ones I've already lived.

They're telling me to finish. I love you. I'll always love you, more than anything. Never forget it, never doubt it. I just wish I could've seen you again. I'm so sorry, in the end I couldn't keep any of my promises. I promised I'd see you and we'd spend our lives together, I promised affection and many, many years of happiness, and I couldn't deliver. All I can hope now is that this letter will reach you, that they didn't lie to me, and that you'll remember me with a smile. I always loved

 _The letter ends, abruptly, in the middle of the page. Ink trails down the bottom in a quick, straight motion._

* * *

 **i can't tell you guys how thrilled i am to be posting this. i have a track record of not finishing things (there's a thousand dead fics in my notes to prove it) so to be finished all the letters feels amazing. there's a number of things i'm unhappy with and think i could have done better on, but i think overall this is a decent story (which i hope you'll agree with me on!). thank you so much to everyone who read this far, it means the world to me! we're not done yet, though!**

 **please let me know what you thought! reviews are appreciated, and thank you to everyone who reviewed so far! you're wonderful!**


	5. The Plaque

**AN: here's the final chapter of letters! and, since im postin this at 11:52pm on may 5th, happy birthday luffy!**

* * *

The tour guide has already watched most of her group filter out of the hallway. They'd finished up in the hallway for the most part, a few taking papers from underneath the final sign. Soon, all that is left is the young couple. They move slowly, stopping on the last letter long after the hallway is empty.

* * *

A final sign sits at the end of the hall. At the top, in large letters, it reads "THE DEATHS OF TWO SOLDIERS"  
The rest reads as follows:

 _Researchers have spent years since the discovery of these letters searching for the fate of the writer and his lover._ _It is believed Luffy and Zoro were killed in the same place and by the same man. A general, Sakazuki, gloated about the killings and they were eventually recorded after passing through word of mouth for some time. As such, details are unclear. What is known for sure is this: Zoro was killed first. After being captured and starved for some days, he was beheaded. Luffy was killed on the same day. He was bound to a stake and burned by Sakazuki himself._

 _Whether or not they knew of each other's death is unclear. Some accounts tell neither man ever knew the other was there. Other versions tell they were executed at the same time, set across from each other. Another version tells Zoro was killed first, and his head was presented to Luffy before Luffy's death. It is unknown if they ever saw each other again._

 _Perhaps they did. With a love like theirs, it's hard to accept that they never succeeded in reuniting. Perhaps the universe is cold, unforgiving, and they never met. Or perhaps that would have been best, allowing them both to die believing the other was safe..._

* * *

Zoro no longer had the strength to lift his head. He used the last of what he had on his letter, trying feverishly to finish it while he had the chance. He had so much more he wanted to say, and the words he missed swirled in his brain as he watched his feet drag through the dirt below him.

Two uniformed men hauled Zoro through the prison and into the courtyard. He heard the sound of boots on wood before he processed that they were walking up the stairs of a platform, and a brief glance up showed him a wooden block and a bucket.

The pair holding Zoro dropped him to his knees, his head leaning over the box and bucket. His necklace hit the wood, though the string was too tight to fit over his head, so even hanging low as he was he wouldn't lose it. He rested his forehead on the block, resigned. One of the soldiers tied Zoro's hands behind him, while the other tied his legs to ensure he couldn't go anywhere.

Zoro once heard, a long time ago, that in executions by sword, it took three cuts to work: The first he'd be able to feel, the second would kill him, and the third would take off his head. Zoro wasn't all that excited to find out if that was true.

Zoro stared at the ground, expectant, but nothing came. He heard a pair of boots coming towards him, then saw them on the ground in front of him.

"Roronoa Zoro," the owner of the boots said, "I read your letter. Very touching. Addressed to a 'Luffy,' right?"

"Sure is," Zoro muttered, "It'll get to him?"

"I already sent a messenger. However, I'm not sure he'll ever get to ready it. There's been… complications."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Zoro demanded. Though he had no strength left to muster, the anger in his voice still carried weight.

"After I sent out my messenger, I was informed of a new prisoner slated for execu—"

"No. You're lying," Zoro cut the man off, furious, "You piece of shit!"

"If you'd let me finish," The man said, "You wrote in your letter how you'd do anything to see him again, right?"

"No. This isn't what I meant. He can't be here," Zoro said. He could hear the desperation in his own voice, but with his head already bowed, he didn't have much to lose in the way of pride. Besides, pride didn't matter when the one Zoro loved was involved.

Zoro watched the boots turn in the direction Zoro had come.

"Bring him out!" The man yelled. Zoro craned his neck, looking for the door, and watched a familiar form be carried out into the yard.

"Luffy…" Zoro breathed. He felt sicker now than he did a moment before, facing his own death. Facing Luffy's death was so much worse. His stomach weighed on him with thousands of pounds of dread and horror, and waves of guilt crashed through his body to drown out the splash of relief he felt in being able to see Luffy's face just one more time.

"We only brought him today, so he hasn't had time to be weakened the way you have," the man explained, "but all good executions have an audience, so it felt wrong to leave you without one."

Zoro watched, helpless, as Luffy was carried out to a large stake across from him. Though Luffy still had the energy to struggle, he couldn't get away. Zoro stared, helpless, as thick rope was wrapped in a large X over Luffy's chest. Below him was a pile of logs and kindling, leaving Zoro to figure out its use.

"You're burning him alive!?" Zoro demanded.

"I burned his brothers. I thought he should go out the same way," the man replied, and Zoro realized immediately his identity. He was Sakazuki, the man who'd taken everything from Luffy once already.

"Bastard," Zoro swore, "You fucking—"

"Luffy!" Sakazuki yelled. Luffy looked up from his captors, seeming to notice Sakazuki and the platform he stood in for the first time. Sakazuki needed not do anything more than just get Luffy's attention, because Luffy's eyes easily found Zoro. His struggling ceased a moment in shock, processing what he saw, before he became twice as passionate. They were only a few feet apart, yet they were far enough Zoro couldn't make out the details in Luffy's face. Two years of losing the little things, and even in his last moments Zoro wasn't allowed to remember everything he'd lost.

"Let him go!" Luffy yelled, and Zoro took a moment to appreciate the sound of his voice. Even with the horrible situation playing out around them, the sound of Luffy's voice brought him comfort.

"You're in no spot to be making demands," Sakazuki said, cold. He looked to Zoro's executioners, "Roronoa is first. He'll be executed after."

Zoro didn't see if the executioners reacted, but he could hear the sound of a sword being unsheathed. He looked up, to Luffy, and even from far away he could see the panic in Luffy's face. If he was going to have his last words, they needed to be quick. Everything Zoro wanted to say in his letter swirled in his head, but he already knew what he needed to say.

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled. Both men raised their swords, "I love you, too!"

" _ZORO!_ "

If Zoro had time to process it, he would have liked that the last thing he'd ever hear would be Luffy. Luffy's scream, agonized and heartbroken, covered the sound of twin blades cutting through to wood. Zoro's necklace slid off the block and into the dirt, the chain wet with blood. Luffy struggled harder than before, as though he could run to Zoro and stop what had already happened.

Sakazuki hopped off the stand, walking over to Luffy.

"I'll kill you!" Luffy screamed, furious tears already running down his face. He wanted to do something, anything, but he couldn't move. He couldn't avenge anyone. Sakazuki didn't answer. He drew from his pocket a matchbook, then struck a match to drop it into the straw below Luffy's feet before turning and walking off.

Luffy didn't feel the fire licking his heels, eyes instead on the basket in front of him. The fury drained away, replaced with crushing grief.

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled again. If Zoro's soul was still near, Luffy wanted to be sure he was heard, "I love you! So wait up, and I'll find you!"

* * *

 _...Maybe, though, they've reunited in the next life. Maybe they've found each other in the stars, as Zoro hoped in his writings. It is unlikely we will ever know._

 _We encourage our guests now to write a letter to someone they love with the paper provided. Calls and texts are also encouraged, though in the interest of courtesy we ask all calls be taken by the gift shop. Appreciate those you love while you have them_.

* * *

"When you said we were going on a trip for our anniversary, this wasn't what I thought you meant. I was thinking more like an adventure." The tour guide looks over to the couple then quickly she looks away to give them privacy as they head out.

"I don't know, our favorite history buff highly recommended it," The other replies, "Plus, you like stories. You sit for hours listening whenever your friend—"

"That's different!" The first says, "His are always about adventure and heroes, it's fun!"

"So what, you didn't have fun?" The second asks.

"Well…" The first says, taking the other's hand, "I didn't say that. I do like stories."

The two head to their car, the buzz of a quiet conversation following them through the parking lot.

They drive along a stretch of road which sits beside the sea, heading to a hotel. A gold ring shines on the hand of the driver in the late afternoon sun.

"Hey, Zoro, do you think they ever found each other?"

* * *

 **AN: thank you for reading this! this chap was meant to go up a few hours ago, but i decided to add the flashback as i was posting it, so i had to write it. i treasure everyone who reviewed (including the one reviewer who called this, lmao, tho i guess it was sorta obvious...). and thank you for sticking with me through everything this fic has been, i'm really thankful for your supprot! and of course, reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
